AWAKEN
by 3ookWorm
Summary: Seras has a past she cant remember and a power that could kill everyone she hold's dear. Can Alucard find a way to help Seras? Or will it be to late?
1. Awaken

Alucard

_**Alucard's thoughts**_

Seras

_Seras's thoughts_

Seras was laying in her coffin thinking about the night when she first saw ghouls and when she first saw her master. Alucard. It was 6 years ago and she couldn't believe it but the memories started to replay themselves.

SERAS'S MEMORY

Seras was a wild child and didn't take shit from no one. She was known as 'Shadow', leader a really power-full gang. Yeah Seras went to school, had good grades but her family is the reason why she started the gang, became wild and scary. She even saw things no child should see at 8 years old.

Seras is now 10 and running from whatever's chasing her. What she didn't know was that HE was following her. Keeping his eyes on her, making sure she didn't get hurt. As he watched he saw her pull out a gun and start shooting the bustards in the head and the heart!

_**How does she know where to shoot?**_

Seras was gasping for breath, she closed her eyes and calmed her breathing but when she opened her eye's she saw HER whole gang was turned into what she just shot!

"What's going on here? Why do you things keep coming! What do you want to die? Cause I'll be glad to give you all if it's your wish."

They all watched her every move and waited for the chance to attack. Seras made the first move and started shooting every one of those things in the head or in the heart.

When she thought she was done she turned to leave but something or someone called her nick name she forgotten years ago and making her freeze in place.

"CHIBI! Where do you think you're going! You're not even going to say 'Hi'?"

Seras was kind of afraid but quickly pushed that aside and turned around and saw her brother figure looking her up and down.

"My, My Seras you've grown. You're not a flat chest anymore, and you even have an ass now to." Seras shot her gun, which came close to hitting his head but skinned him only.

"Shut up. Shut the FUCKup! You have no right to call me that. It's SHADOW now!"

HE was shocked to see this 10-year-old hold a gun let alone fire it!

_**This is interesting. Who is he? And why does she hate him?**_

HIS question was answered like if she read his mind. "What's wrong my dear?"

"You know damn well what's wrong! It's because of you! Because of your FUCKING projects that I have this stupid power! How I have to control my emotions, if not this power will be release!"

Seras was now crying, "Do you know how painful it was! To be poked, stabbed, shot, have blood drained feels! I begged you to stop but did you? NO YOU DIDNT! YOU TOLD ME 'This is for the best. You'll be a perfect being and have great power!' Great power my ass!"

Seras felt her control slipping so she started taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Now, Now Seras why do you have to be so hurt full? And if you don't watch your mouth, you'll be punished!"

Seras just looked at him and then flames started to burn him! "Seras what do you think you're doing! Pull the flames back! NOW SERAS!"

"No. Now you get to feel what I feel every time I lose control of my emotions."

With that said Seras started to walk away. She heard the cries of pain and the begging for it to stop but she couldn't and wouldn't stop. Not after all the things he did to her. She took off running and crying because she really did want to stop the flames but her gut told her not to and she listened to gut.

When she got far away, she stopped running and it started raining. She looked up and asked, "Will I forever be this way? Will I always have to control my emotions?"

_Di-Did I really see that? Did I-really see a vampire that night? If so, why won't he come and save me?_

Seras started walking and really she didn't know where they hell she was going, but her gut told her not to go home and to get somewhere else. She was going straight to the HELLSING MANER without knowing it.

"Halt! What business do you have here?"

Seras looked around and said, "I didn't know I was coming here. I'm sorry, but umm could you tell how to get back to town? I was paying attention when I was walking."

The guards looked at her and answered her question pointing to where she had to go. "Thank you so much." What neither of them knew was that those ghouls were following Seras and she was about a mile away when she heard screams.

"Oh no." whispered Seras as she ran back to the manner.

When she got there she just took the guns and ammo and went to see if there were still people inside. Seras was shooting ghouls like crazy and then she called "Is there anybody here!"She heard people shouting for help and then saw ghouls trying to get into a room that was closed off. Seras shot the ghouls and killing them all; she ran to the door and said, "Hey is anybody in there?"

"Help us please."

"Alright stand back."

She heard people backing up and then heard, "Alright we've back up some." Seras put her hand out the door and burned it!

"Alright people come on. Follow the path of ashes and then get the hell out of this place!" she continued to run through the manner searching for other people when, she found a girl with a ghoul standing over her ready to attack!

"Get away from her!" Seras shot the ghoul on the shoulder to get its attention and get it away from her. When it started running that's when she shot it in the head.

Seras ran to the girl and asked, "Hey are you alright? Did that ghoul harm you?" What she didn't know was that HE was watching the whole thing and the room were filled with ghouls!

"Great. You guys miss me already? Well come on then show me how much you bastards miss your old gang leader." Seras stood up, got in front of the girl, and smirked. They all ran towards Seras and the woman yelled, "ALUCARD!"

Right when Alucard appeared in front of his master they all saw flames everywhere. "You might want to cover yourself. It's going to get really hot in here."

Alucard covered his master and himself the darkness but still able to see what's going on. What they saw shocked them; the whole room was covered in flames but she wasn't getting burned at all, but controlling the flames.

She fell on her knees getting weaker and weaker because more and more ghouls kept coming. Her breathing was starting to pick up and then she lost total control, when a ghoul bit her shoulder, and she screamed, "NOOOOO!"

Suddenly the flames started to become more and more power-full and soon it was like lava and the manner was blown up. All the ghouls were killed and the flames started to go back into her body until there were no more.

Seras fell to her knees as Alucard released his master and him self-form the darkness and then Seras growled, "What are your names?"

"What?"

"I said what your names are! I have the right to know the names of the human and vampire I just saved."

"Fine. I'm Sir Integra and this Alucard the-"

"The No Life King. I already know. Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave now."

"But you're weak after what you just did!"

"FUCK YOU! I just saved your ass and I'm getting bitched at? I should've let them kill your ass!"That pissed her off and she started walking off.

"Alucard follow her and make sure nothing happens to her."

"As you wish master." With that said Alucard disappeared and follow Seras. As he watched Seras walk away from the manor she fell holding her should and had a hard time getting up. Her breathing was uneven and her heartbeat was really fast. When she got to her knees she said, "Damn I just had to lose control again."

_Well at least I didn't faint and nearly get raped again. No 10 years old should have to go what I go through. It's not fair. I never wanted this. _

"You know that it's wrong to spy on people so come out you bastard." Alucard thought she was talking to him but then a shadow papered and he saw another vampire! "What do you want?"

"You did quite a show you know?"

"You think I care one bit? So you're the one who had all those ghouls attack and kill all those innocent people? You sicken me," The vampire laughed making Seras feeling uncomfortable. So she forced her body to get up and getting ready to run for it if she felt danger.

"Now, Now Chibi we wouldn't want another vampire to make you there's now would we."

Seras's breathing picked up more and she took off running and while she was running she started crying. She felt a hand grab her hair and throw her in to a tree and made her vision blurry. "What do you want from me Von?"

"Aw you remembered my name. And what I want is to make you mine."

"NO! I don't want to be yours! Let me go! Somebody help!" Von didn't like her screaming for help so he kicked her in the ribs and heard a crack, which meant he broke a rib. Seras looked and saw HIM! She saw Alucard and then started to call him, "Alu-card."

"Don't you ever say that fucking name ever again!" He kicked her again making her cough up blood, which made Alucard dizzy.

"Alucard help me. **ALUCARD! HELP ME!"** Just when Von was going to kick Seras Alucard stopped him and throw him somewhere.

Seras touched her ribs and counted 3 broken ribs! _Damn asshole broke 3 of my ribs_. _I don't want to die. _Alucard saw she wasn't going to last every long, so he killed the vampire she called Von and went to her side.

"It's your chose. Hurry or you'll die."

Seras looked at Alucard and her eye's they soften and she said, "Yes."

She felt her body become numb but then she felt pain run all over her body. She wanted to leave, to crawl away but someone was holding her down ad in place. She looked and saw Alucard was holding her down while making her into a vampire. Seras blacked out and when she woke up she didn't know where she was.

_What the hell? I'm fully healed? How?_

Suddenly she felt pain run through her whole body.

_What's happening? Someone make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! _

When she looked she saw her flames coming out of her body and it was hurting her. But then she froze, 'cause she saw they were doing tests on her! Then she let her flames take over and burn everything and when that was done she got off the bed she was in, changed her clothes, and started running!

"GET HER!"

"DONT LET HER GET AWAY!"

Was all she heard as she ran. She bumped into Alucard without knowing it but then she heard what she feared the most from her past, "DONT LET THE TEST SUBJECT ESCAPE!"

Seras didn't even bother to look up, she just ran past him crying blood tears. Alucard on the other hand was pissed that they was make his fledgling cry and feel fear. So when they saw Alucard they knew to back off. Alucard went after her and when he found her she was crying.

He saw a child afraid for her life. He didn't see that badass front she put up. No he seen a child that couldn't trust anyone cause of all the pain people had caused her. Alucard seen a child who was looking for someone to protect her and make everything better. Seras was outside in the rain soaked, sitting against the wall crying.

She felt someone coming and looked up. She saw Alucard, which made her blush so she hid her face but Alucard already saw.

_I don't want to be a test subject anymore. That's why I started killing, so they would leave me alone. But they wouldn't leave me alone. They almost raped me, and I was only 8-years-old. They gave me this power that I have no control over and if this keeps up HE'LL get tired of me to. And kick me out. Oh I don't want to be alone anymore._

Alucard looked at her and said, "You don't have to be alone anymore. Take my hand and you'll be safe." Seras looked at Alucard with tears still coming down her face, raised her hand but before she took his she asked, "Are you going to take me back there?"

Alucard looked at her and said, "No."

END OF SERAS'S MEMORY

_Wow it was really nice to have someone to be there for me. But now I'm started to regret it. That perverted master of mine is starting to get on my last nerves! _

_**Really police girl? That's what you think of me? After all I've done for you? **_

Seras fell off her bed and landed on her ass. "Damn it master will you stop doing that! Next time you'll get burned to a crisp!" Alucard loved his fledgling's fiery sprite and he laughed that insane laugh which creep her out.

"Go bother Sir Integra and leave me alone."

"We have to see Integra about a mission."

"Oh well why didn't you say so master." Seras gave Alucard a child-ish smile and disappeared in her flames and ended up in Sir Integra's office.

"Hey what's up Gra?"

"We have a big problem and it involves you, Seras." Seras was afraid for what was about to be heard. "Um continue." Just then Alucard came in and felt her fear.

"We found this with a little boy his name was Erick and he had this and was told to give it to you. He said you would know what it was. Erick was hurt pretty badly and he's in the infirmary-" Before she could finish Seras was out the door running to Erick.

_Erick please be alright. Don't die Erick_. Seras just got there when she heard Erick's cry for help. "STOP IT! Leave him alone or you'll all be burned to a crisp! NOW!**" **All the doctors, nurses, and everyone got away for Erick.

"Erick please open your eyes. Don't die on me please. Wake up."

"Shadow is that you?"

"Oh god Erick you're alive." Seras took all the things hurting him and then placed a flame in her hand, placed it over his heart and pushed it inside.

Erick gasped and then he was back to his hyper self and said, "SHADOW!"

"Alright get off of me or else."

"Yes ma'am."

"Erick was what you had 'it'?"

"Yea it was 'it'. Shadow you were right. They're coming and looking for you. They killed everyone but me and told me to deliver 'it' to you. I'm really scared. Shadow you know they always get what they want no matter what."

Seras grabbed Erick, and hugged him and then said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of this just like before. No more innocent people will die because of me. And if you people EVER hurt him again..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence because they all knew what she would do to them. Alucard and Sir Integra walked in and saw Seras holding Erick crying.

"Ma'am will you be alright? I didn't want to bring 'it' I swear, but they forced me to. They killed the whole gang into front of me. Their blood was everywhere and when I tried to look away they would hold my head in place. I don't ever want to sleep! I see everything all over again and it's scary to think what they'll do to you if they get you. It's just like the prophecy."

"Shhh. Erick nothing will ever happen to me I promise." Sir Integra cleared to her throat letting them know they weren't alone. Seras let go of Erick and walked to her master and her master's master.

"I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later but I was trying to hide it as long as I could. I really-" Just then Erick screamed in pain and Seras ran to him but when she touched him flames covered them!

Red, Blue, Black, Blood Red, Royal Purple and Seras also screamed in pain but then the flames throw her back causing her to go through the wall and into the garden. Everyone was shocked and silent until Erick screamed "SERAS! Wake up! Fight them! They can't take you away Seras!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE BOY!"growled both Sir Integra and Alucard.

"It's the prophecy."

"What prophecy!" Alucard was getting pissed that HIS fledgling was hurting.

"The reason she got her powers was because she looked like a lady vampire. Her name was Shadow. That's the reason everyone in the gang called her that. Well she had the power over fire and could call different kind of flames. Shadow was the kindest lady ever."

"Why do you speck of her like you knew her?"

"Because I did know shadow. She turned me into a vampire and told me to watch over her heir and make sure the prophecy never came true 'cause it killed her. It's said that her reincarnation would have the same powers as her. If 'they' get Seras they'll put her through tests that will make her beg for death. Or make her destroy all of England maybe even Britain. Or everything."

Everyone looked at Seras like she was a weapon.

But the truth was she was and is a weapon. Erick lifted Seras and whispered, "Show us what you see." then this light appeared and they could Seras running and crying with blood all over her.

"Before you even ask, this is her worst fear. This is where they will come to get her."

SERSA'S MIND.

She was running from something she didn't ever want to see again. The blood thrust part of her that only wanted to kill and have sex. Seras tripped and before she could get up she was pinned to the ground with her back facing her fear.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! PLEASE STOP!"Seras was crying and struggled to get free.

"Now, Now Seras. Don't you want to see everything we have done together?"

"NO! I don't want to remember! Please stop! PLEASE!"

"You have grown weak! All because of that master us yours! Let me show you how he'll die by our hands!"

Seras couldn't move and tears wouldn't stop coming out and then they were looking at Alucard bleeding everywhere. "Master?"

When Seras took a step that's when Alucard was cut into tiny little pieces. She stared at the master and then looked at her and saw that she had the weapon that killed him!

"NOOOO! STOP IT!"Seras ran so she couldn't see that. Her master's death by her hands.

_Yeah I would like to kick his ass but NEVER would I want to kill Alucard. He saved me, from myself. Taught me how to control this power but now he and everyone else is in danger because of me. I just want this to stop._

"SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!"

"What will you do to make it stop?" She turned around and saw 'them'!

"What do you want? And how the hell did you get inside of my mind!"

"We have our ways. But what will you do to make this entire thing stop?"

"From you assholes? NOTHING! I don't want your help!"

But then they started putting her through hell.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN SERSA? WILL THEY HURT ERICK AND HER MASTER? WILL THEY MAKE HER WATCH? OR WILL THEY GET WAT THEY WANT?


	2. helpin hand 4m the enemy

Alucard

**Alucard's thoughts**

Seras

_Sera's thought_

Last Time:

"SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!"

"What will you do to make it stop?" She turned around and saw 'them'! "What do you want? And how the hell did you get inside of my mind!"

"We have our ways. But what will you do to make this entire stop?"

"From you assholes? **NOTHING! **I don't want your help!"

But then they started putting her through hell.

Now:

Seras didn't know what to do but she knew she had to get out of her mind or they would start to break her down. They somehow made it impossible for her to talk to her master without them knowing and she knew he could see her now. Her own thoughts weren't save from them so she closed her mind off to everyone even herself.

"Open your mind! Now Seras! Open you're fucking mind!"

Since Seras locked her mind away she was life-less. Her eyes, which held so much emotion, were life less and she looked like she didn't feed in over a year. But in truth she wouldn't eat what they gave her, wouldn't talk or scream, wouldn't cry or smile, she didn't do anything.

Suddenly Alucard growled in Seras's mind causing everyone to freeze. But then Alucard saw her twitch and he knew then she only lock away her mind so she could be saved until HE came to save her. So he growled again but more violently making everyone sacred shit less; well everyone except Seras.

She began to move and this time he laughed his insane laugh and FINALLY Seras came back to her body. The first thing she said and Alucard knew she would was, "I'm so fucking hungry." Alucard laughed again and Seras moved and broke the chains 'they' hand to hold her so she wouldn't move.

One of them, and I mean just ONE went to help her out of the chains. "What do you think you're doing you fool? If you let her go she'll go back to that fucking vampire and we might never get her again!"

'They' ran to them but he put up and shield and shouted back as he untied Seras.

"This isn't what I signed up for! I thought we were making a difference by taking her blood we were helping people! But what I saw you people doing to her when she was a young girl sickened me! She was just a child. Only five! Then again at eight and almost at ten! Thankfully Alucard saved her. And now at sixteen! I vowed to help protect her."

The man paused for a moment as he got her down from the chains.

"No one should have to go through what she went through. We're no different than the vampires who kill us humans! Now vampires and humans can live together and you know it! Vampires in the U.S live in peace with humans, protect them, and even love them. Why can't you people see that just because she looks like some vampire chick doesn't mean she this Shadow person? Her name is Seras Victoria. No teenager needs to go through the shit we fucking put her through"

The man picked up Seras bridal style and disappeared but reappeared in Sir Integra's office holding her close. "Master." whispered Seras and she fainted in the strange man's arms.

He placed her on the ground and backed away with his hands in the air showing he surrendered. Alucard went straight for his fledgling, lifted her a little so she rested on his thigh.

"Blood. She needs blood. Get me some blood. HURRY!"

Walter was gone before Alucard said anything and came back with about 10 packets of blood. He gave them to Alucard and he started to give the blood to Seras.

When she was on her fifth one she suddenly woke up, her eyes and aura held pure fear and she threw her master away from her not knowing who he was, crawled to a corner and held herself while tried to hold back the bloody tears that she wanted to cry.

Erick walked to Seras Slowly, hands in the air showing mercy, and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Seras it's me Erick. It's okay, go ahead and cry. Let it out, just let it all out sweetie."

Just then Alucard started walking to her but was stop by Erick.

"Not so fast Alucard. She'll think you're trying to hurt her. When she locked herself away in her mind she must have remembered memories she long forgotten and they're scaring her. So we must go slowly or she'll think we're trying to hurt her and attack."

Alucard looked back at his fledgling, saw and felt her fear and knew Erick was right. But he also saw her holding back her tears like if she cried they would hurt her.

That's when the man walked up to them, bent down and summoned a hellhound! Well more like hellhound puppy, this got Seras's attention.

"If you want to pet him them you have to let go. Let go of all out it like Erick said. No one's going to hurt you if you cry, so it's ok."

Then man got up with the puppy in his hands, walked to Alucard, and then said, "My name is Ricky and I'll explain everything when she well rested and is able to join us."

"Ricky's right. If you want to hold the puppy then let go of everything that bounds you."

Finally she ran to her master and cried her heart and soul out. Alucard lifted her bridal style and disappeared but only to reappear in his room. He didn't want everyone to see her in her weakened state. She cried for 2 days straight, not stopping to feed or to sleep just cried.

Finally on the 3rd day Seras fell asleep! When she woke up she looked around and saw she was out of her mind and in her master's room.

"Thank god."

Whispered Seras as held her hand to a scar that she had since she was real little, and that's when she noticed what she was wearing and anger filled her body as she shouted, "THAT FUCKEN PERVERT!"

She looked around and found her clothes but hesitated when she saw those were the same clothes she wore in her mind and she just wanted to forget it.

Seras opened her master's door, looked around making sure no one was there, and then ran to her room. Right when she got to her room she closed the door and locked it. Then Seras looked for some clean clothes so she could take a shower.

"I so love my master's taste in clothes," whispered Seras when she saw the clothes her master had bought her for her 16th birthday. Seras smiled, as the memory when she went to see her family and when her master took her out shopping started to replay it's self in her mind.

START OF MEMORY...

Seras was lying in her bed looking at the all-most full moon. When Seras was 14 she punched a hole into her wall because she didn't want to look at that same stupid wall forever. She fixed it herself just like she promised Sir Integra.

It looked like a regular wall but when night came the disappeared and all you could see was the sky and the compound of course.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow is my 16th birthday and I have nothing to do. Again. Whenever I ask master if I could do something he tells me 'You have to work harder in your training WITHOUT any interruptions.' I tell him its fine but this time I really would like to do something for my birthday. Anything would be fine as long as I get to do something. _

Seras didn't know she was crying and her aura was filled with sadness until her master spoke. "What's bothering you police girl?"

Seras was so shocked that she fell off her bed, landed on her ass, and her aura went from sad to shocked, to anger. "What do you think you're doing in here you pervert old man! I pull the 'rape card' on you."

Then she busted out laughing so did Alucard, it was their own private joke. "Nothing's bothering me master so don't worry. I'm fine. So what time is Training?"

Alucard knew she was sad about something but he didn't know what it was until he remembered tomorrow was her birthday!

**So that's what's bothering her. Her birthday is tomorrow.**

"Hello! Earth to master what time is training!"

"Now."

"Great I just had to ask didn't I?"

While they trained Seras's thoughts always went back to her birthday and Alucard saw what she was thinking.

When training was done Seras fell asleep thinking about her birthday like every year. What she didn't know was that Alucard had something special planned for her birthday. The next day after training Seras LEFT the Hellsing manor so she could do something today. Alucard felt her leave and was pissed off; so he followed her planning on bring her home with a punishment.

But something wasn't right; when he found her she was just looking at some people. When he listened to her thoughts that's when he figured out who they were.

_Mom. Dad. Jake. Looks like my parents forgot about me, even my little brother. Don't they want to know if I'm alive and well? Don't they care about me, I mean I know I was troublemaker but don't they care if I'm alive or dead? _

Just then the little boy Jake looked out the window and stared at Seras and asked, "Where's Seras? Why isn't she here? Is she mad at me still? Is that why she won't come home?"

Seras's mom answered, "I don't know where your sister is baby. I just hope she all right. I'm sure she has a good reason why she isn't here. She's probably trying to protect us from whatever is after her. When it's safe again I'm sure she'll come home."

"Promise?"

"I swear baby." That's when her dad spoke up and said, "I hope that little bitch never comes home. She was a pain in the ass from day one, and now I have the Perfect child. The child I really wanted."

Seras was happy that her mom and little brother still loved her but was filled sadness by what her father just said.

Then she was shocked by what Jake said, "Don't you ever say that! Seras is still part of this family whether you like it or not! She's my big sister and I'm glad she left because now she doesn't have to get beatings from a worthless piece of shit like you!"

Everything happened in slow motion that Seras didn't know what just happened. Her so-called father ran up to her little brother and punched him so hard he almost fell out the window. Then he started kicking him and when she heard one of his ribs brake she had enough.

Using her power over fire she made a flame come between her brother and her father. When the fire cleared everyone saw Seras protecting her brother and mother.

"You touch him one more time and I'll kill you without mercy" growled Seras as she eyed her father up and down. Then she grabbed her brother and mother, flew out the apartment taking them some place safe. When she got to an abandoned apartment she put them down and backed away think they were going to yell at her.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked her mother in a sharp and harsh voice but also held something Seras couldn't make out.

"Ummm..." Seras looked around looking for a way out but was hit upside the head.

"OW. What you do that for!" asked Seras but was just crushed in a hug by her mother.

"I missed you so much baby." When Seras looked to the sky and saw the sunset she knew she stayed out too long.

"Mom I have to go or I'll get in trouble."

"I understand baby but promise me you'll come by and visit and I won't take 'No, Maybe, OR we'll see' understand?"

"Yes ma'am I understand and don't worry I'll come visit whenever I'm not busy or I'll sneak out like I did today." After Seras spent some time with her family she went back to the Hellsing manor. She went to her room but was stopped by Alucard!

"M-Master what the hell are you doing!"

"We're going out for your birthday."

Seras stop moving and looked at her master like he grown a third head. "Say what?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself Police Girl." Seras hugged her master.

"Oh thank you so much master." She then kissed him on the cheek, which surprised Alucard. Alucard held Seras close to his body and phased out the room and was in a 'HOT TOPIC' store. He told her to wait while he went shopping for her but promised not to buy anything perverted (A/n: which is pretty hard for Alucard. but that's my guess.).

Seras saw Alucard come out, grabbed him by the hand and took him to a photo booth. Seras put the money in and took some pictures with her master that she would never let go.

She also bought a locket, placed her and Alucard's picture in it and put it around her neck. Seras fell asleep going back to the manor and when Alucard placed her on her bed she whispered, "Thank you Alucard."

END OF MEMORY...

Sorry guys but this is where I end it. Tell me if you like it and I'll write the 3rd chapter...


	3. A Past That Was Long Forgotten

Alucard

**Alucard's Thought's**

Seras

_Seras's Thought's_

Last Time:

Seras saw Alucard come out, grabbed him hand and took him to a photo booth. Seras put the money in and took some pictures with her master that she would never let got.

She also bought a locket, placed her picture and Alucard's picture in it and put it around her neck. Seras fell asleep going back to the manor and when Alucard placed her on her bed she whispered, "Thank you Alucard."

END OF MEMORY...

Now:

Seras grabbed her clothes, went to the shower, turned it on and let the hot water hit her tensed muscles. What she didn't know was that Alucard was watching her. He was getting really horny and he so badly wanted to be inside of her.

To fuck her until her cried her release, and then she would become his No Life Queen. After she was done she stepped out, got dressed and headed out looking for Walter.

"Hey Walter where are you? Walter!"

"Yes Miss Victoria?"

Seras screamed, punched Walter on the head and shouted, "YOU IDOIT! YOU SCARED ME HAVE TO DEATH! IF I WASNT ALREADY DEAD!**" **

Suddenly she heard chuckles behind her so Seras turned around and saw Erick holding in a laugh so Seras said, "Go ahead you know you want to."

With that said Erick busted out laughing! He laughed so hard he fell on the floor and started crying.

"Oh. Now I know why I called for you. Ummm Walter would you have any..."

Walter had an idea why she would be looking for him so he was already repaired. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Thank you so much Walter." That's when Ricky's voice was heard.

"So you are awake? I'm sorry for what was done to you, I just thought-"

"I know what you thought. I was able to hear you and thank you for saving me."

"We need to talk now." Everyone nodded and followed Ricky to Sir Integra's office and that's when she growled, "Where is that perverted bastard!"

Seras sighed and said "Hold on."

She looked at Ricky and shouted, "Hey Ricky would you like to see me naked?" Ricky looked at her and from the look in her eye's she wanted him to play along so he did.

"I would love to see you naked if you would so kind to show me!" That's when she walked to Ricky, grabbed his hand and walked to Sir Integra's desk.

"Three...Two...One..."

And right now time Alucard busted in and looked pissed.

"Okay now that everyone is here can we get this over with, 'cause I have some power so let loose."

**What was the meaning of that! **

_Well you weren't here and don't worry I wasn't going to show him my body you dumb ass!_

**Grrrrrrr. **

_Whatever._

Ricky walked over to Seras turned her around and lifted her shirt! "Hey! What the FUCKare you doing?" Then Ricky touched her scar and she hissed in pain.

"That's what I was doing. Seras do you know how you got this scar on your left shoulder?"

He knew had her by the way she tensed up and shook her head 'no'.

"May I?"

"Y-Yea."

Then Ricky pulled back what looked like to be well I don't know what they hell it was, but when it was gone you could see a really big scar all along her back.

"Seras what the fuck happened to you!" asked Erick with a lot of worry in his voice.

"I-I don't remember. All know was that I was running but from what I don't know, but I-I saw someone but I didn't know who he was, I called out to him and he answered me. I knew from the start he was a vampire and that he could kill me but I didn't care all I wanted was to get away from the people I was running from. Then I black out and woke up in a hospital bed with my mother crying her heart out and-and my father was nowhere to be seen, but this man was with her and he looked like her boyfriend. I found out I was in a coma for half a year, and in that time my mother got a boyfriend. He became my new father but he would always beat me and my mom got pregnant by him, that's how I have a little brother."

Seras's didn't know when but she started to cry bloody tears and her heart started to hurt like hell. "What happen to your dad anyways?"

"I can answer that for you," replied Ricky as he let her shirt fall down and then a ball of light appeared and everyone could see Seras and her father home alone.

START OF MEMORY

Seras was watching TV with her dad because her mom had to work late.

"Hey daddy what are we going to do? Mommy won't get home until late at night when I'm asleep," asked Seras when she was 5. (A/n: she was a really child-ish voice.)

"I don't know crimson. What do you want to do?"

"Well-" Just then the door was kicked down and these men dress in white came in. Seras screamed when they grabbed her and pushed her down. "DADDY! Daddy help me!"

"SERAS! Crimson don't worry I'm coming baby!" Seras's father was well built, buff but not to buff, not enough buff but the perfect buff. Her father started punching people until he got to Seras.

He grabbed her and ran out the window, when he landed he started running with Seras crying her eye's out saying, "Daddy make them go away! I don't want to go with them daddy!"

"Seras no one is going to take you away! I promise baby no one will ever hurt you."

When her father knew they were far enough he walked into a clearing filled with rare but beautiful flowers, he put Seras down, walked to the center and sat down. "Daddy what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

_Shit. Those FUCKING bastards made my daughter cry and feel fear. But I guess it was to be expected; with me a vampire and her mother a human it was only natural. I wish I could spend just a little more time with them. I don't want Seras to have to go through this; I don't want her to see me dead. He was right all along but I didn't listen to him. _

Her father chuckled and thought, _what would you say if you saw me now, teacher? What would you do? Would you kill her because she's a half-breed? _Suddenly he felt them close by, so he called Seras over to him. "Yes daddy?"

"Would you like to hear a story Seras's? A vampire story?

This story is about a great and powerful vampire name Alucard. Alucard was feared by all but respected by all as well. Well one day when was out hunting he come upon a village, but in the village he saw another vampire getting beaten. He was furious, so he went down there to stop them and most likely kill them."

Seras's father stop but when he saw his daughter's face he continued, "When he as close enough he saw the most shocking, bravest, and maybe even stupidest thing a human has ever done. Right when they were about to kill the female vampire, a young boy took the blow! Everyone was shocked even the vampires. What the boy said next shocked them all even more! He said, 'What's wrong with you people! Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean anything! She's still alive and has feelings just like us humans! She hasn't done anything wrong. She was helping that poor girl when you pulled her off and started beating her! That little girl was going to die because ate something that had poison in it! If she didn't suck the girl's blood we would've lost a child's life! Isn't saving a life more important? Let her go and I'll take her punishment!'

The entire village didn't know what do to, but agreed to let the vampire go if she never entered the village again. She agreed and thanked the young boy, but right when she left the boy was beat.

When the boy was going home he felt someone behind him and knew it was a vampire. But the boy didn't show any fear, and turned around to face Alucard the No Life King.

Alucard told the boy what he did was very brave and he was thankfull. Then he noticed the boy's wounds and knew he wouldn't live. The boy told him 'This is nothing. I've gotten worse, I'll be fine.'

As he said this he started coughing up blood. Alucard asked him if he wanted to be a vampire like him or die, so the boy looked him in the eyes and replied, 'Make me a vampire please.'

With that said Alucard took the boy to this very clearing and made him into a vampire."

"Daddy why are you telling me this?"

"Because-" All of a sudden the men in white came and took Seras any from her father.

"DADDY!" screamed Seras as she saw he father being stabbed, cut, and shot.

"Don't let her watch! Please don't let my daughter see! She has nothing to do with this!" Seras's started to breathe faster and faster as her saw her father getting his body cut open right in front of her.

_Teacher, I need your help more than ever. Please help my family. Please if you can hear me, will you do me a final favor? Protect my daughter, protect Seras please Master. Alucard this is my final wish, please protect my baby._

With his final words said Seras's father heard a screamed from his baby when his chest was cut open.

END OF MEMORY


	4. The Choice and The Truth

Alucard

**Alucard's Thought's**

Seras

_Seras's thoughts_

Last Time:

"DADDY!" screamed Seras as she saw he father being stabbed, cut, and shot.

"Don't let her watch! PLEASE DONT MY DAUGHTER SEE! SHE WAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Seras's started to breathe faster and faster as her saw her father getting his body cut open right in front of her.

_Teacher, I need your help more than ever. Please help my family and me. Please if you can hear me, will you do me this final favor? Protect my daughter, protect Seras please Master. Master Alucard this is my final wish, please pro-protect my baby._

With his final words said Seras's father heard a screamed from his baby when his chest was cut open.

END OF MEMORY

Now:

"STOP IT!" screamed Seras, "I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER ANYMORE! PLEASE STOP!"

Seras fell to the floor crying a waterfall. When Erick went to her, her powers suddenly surrounded her. "What's going on? Why are her powers out of control?"

"No your wrong. She made herself forget that memory because it was to pain-full, but now that we made her remember her powers are protecting her from the pain of losing her father. Right now Seras's just needs to be left alone and giving time to grieve for her father."

Everyone looked at Seras and saw Ricky was right, she never knew her father died and now that she knows she need time to grieve so she could maybe move on.

Alucard didn't like this one bit and he made sure to let everyone know that he didn't like this at all. "Seras stop this now!" growled Alucard; "We have tra-" Just then Alucard was thrown across the room by a fireball.

"You were his master! You could've protected him! He asked for your help, but you didn't do anything! Because of you I lost my father! I had to deal with that fucking asshole my mom's been dating most of my life! I hate you Alucard! I wish you let me die that night! That way could've been with my father! I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!"

Everyone in the room could feel and taste her pain, sadness, and anger, but what shocked them even more was how she yelled at Alucard and didn't get killed on the spot.

Seras ran out the room, out the mansion, just to get away from her so-called master. She even blocked his thoughts from hers so he wouldn't know where she was going.

_I can't believe him! He let my father die, and right in front of me. I didn't want to remember I wanted to forget everything. I loved my father with all my heart but now I don't know what do believe anymore. Daddy please helps me. I didn't want you to leave me all alone in this world, you were the only person to ever understand me and accept me for me. I love you so much daddy and I miss you so much._

Ricky showed everyone Seras as she sat in a clearing with flowers everywhere. It was the same place where her father died, and she sat in the middle crying. Then to make matters worse 'They' came surrounding Seras.

"Seras Victoria you aren't going anywhere now. You see your father was the first test subject but he ran away and had you. It's only fair that you take his place."

"Leave everyone else out of it. No one and I mean NO ONE is to get hurt. Leave my loved ones out of this, even Alucard. Leave them all out of it. Understand?"

"So you'll come with us if only we leave everyone you love alone?" Seras nodded her head and 'They' were so shocked there jaw's dropped. Alucard couldn't believe what he was hearing.

**Seras! What do you think you're doing! **

_I'm tired of all of it master. I just want it to end. I'm sorry that I'm not the person everyone thought I was. I know that if I don't go with them, 'they'll' hurt my mom, brother, you, and everyone else I hold dear. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry master._

**Seras! Don't be a fool! You'll be a test subject again! You said you never wanted to live through that ever again, so why are you willing to put yourself through that again? **

_Because you do stupid thing when you're in love master. I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Protect my mom and brother for me. _

'They' grabbed Seras and was pulling her into a portal when she suddenly stops and shouted, "STOP! I said I go so please at least let me spend this time with my family and friends! Please!"

'They looked at him for what seemed like forever and replied, "Fine. But we will come for you in three days' time. Understand?"

She nodded her head not trusting her voice at the moment. When they left she fell to her knees crying for she knew they might not keep their promise.

Just then she reappeared in her mother's house, scaring the living day lights out of her. "Seras! Don't do that ever again. You almost gave me a heart attack."

That's when her mother knew something was wrong. "Seras baby? What's the matter?"

"Was-was my father a vampire?"

Her mother froze, but then said, "Sit down. We need to talk."

"So my father really was a vampire?"

"Yes. Your father was a vampire. His master Alucard didn't like the fact that we feel in love. But when he found out I was pregnant with you, he flipped."

"What do you mean 'he flipped'?" Her mother got up and walked to the window looking out into the raining sky.

"He was so mad that he tried to kill me but,"

"But what mom? Tell me, but what?"

"You saved me baby. You've always had the power over fire."

"What? But what about the experiments that where done to me! How come I never noticed this power until after the day da-after the day daddy died?"

"Because your father always kept them in check. Your powers awakened because your father died. He was your seethe. Sweetie you were always a vampire even before Alucard bit you. But really Alucard never bit you. Your human half was in danger and to protect yourself your vampire half took over."

Seras couldn't believe what she was hearing. _I'm a hanyo_u?

"Half vampire. Half human. But stronger then both."


	5. Broken Promise

Alucard

Alucard's Thought's

Seras

Seras's Thought's

Last Time:

"Because your father always kept them in check. Your powers awakened because your father died, he was your seethe. Sweaty you were always a vampire even before Alucard bit you. But really Alucard never bit you. Your human half was in danger and to protect yourself your vampire half took over."

Seras couldn't believe what she was hearing. _I'm a hanyo_u?

"Half vampire. Half human. But stronger then both."

Now:

Seras was so shocked her didn't know when she fell to the ground or when memories of her father started to play over and over in her head. "Why? Why did I suddenly forget everything about daddy? Why?"

"I guess since you saw him die your mind wanted to protect you. In doing so you made your self-forget everything about your father. I just wish they never came back for you. I always knew they would come back but I hoped it was when you were older and not still a little girl."

Seras and her mother talked some more until her brother came home and he had the smell of blood on him.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Seras grabbed her brother and looked at his face and saw he had gotten jumped. Seras was enraged and knew if she didn't let go of her brother she would rake his bones.

"Who did this to you? Tell me who did this to you."

"I don't know. They were wearing all white and said something about not forgetting the deal or something."

That did it. Seras's power suddenly came out and circled the entire room in flames of different colors. Her mother and her brother were shocked but also a little scared because Seras's eyes looked black, blood red, and purple.

"SERAS! Seras that's enough! You're going to kill us! Please stop baby!"

Seras was brought back to reality by the cries of her human family.

"Oh my god. Mother! Mother I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me mother."

"It's alright baby but I think your brother wants to see more. I mean look at him."

Seras's brother had this glow in his eyes like he was proud to be Seras's little brother.

"Sis you the best! I so want to have a power like that."

"Don't say that. This power will only hurt you and the ones you love. Promise me that if someone offers you this power that you won't take it."

Jack looked into his sister's eyes and saw that she was truly afraid for his life, their mother's life.

"I promise Seras. But that means you have to show me how your power works ok."

"Yeah sure thing kiddo."

Suddenly the sun hit Seras in the arm and started to burn her. Seras screamed in pain and quickly went to a dark corner.

"SHIT! It's day light already!"

"Jack go get some blankets so we can cover Seras!"

Jack stood in the middle of the room looking like a scared puppy that didn't know what to do.

"JACK NOW!"

That got jack out of his trance. He ran to his room and grabbed al the blankets he could carry, to the Seras and started to cover her.

"Is this good mum?"

"Yes. Now go close all the blinds. Now."

As jack was about to closed the blinds he saw the men in white outside the window looked into the apartment. Jack screamed when one punched his way into the house. Seras and her mother saw Jack hit the floor.

"JACK!" screamed their mother.

Seras ran to her brother even thought he was in the sun. Nothing could make Seras feel the amount of pain she felt right now. She noticed that there was blood on the floor, then realized it was Jack's.

Jack was dying! Tears of blood started to come down sera's face as she held jack close to her body.

"Jack please don't leave me. Be strong Jack. You have to be strong please. JACK! JACK DON'T DIE PLEASE!"

Jack lifted his hand, brushed some of her tears away, and whispered, "Don't cry Seras. I'll still be with you even if it's not is flesh and blood. But in spirit."

When Seras looked at the man she saw he was the same one who attacked her in her mind and the one who said she could be with her family!

"You swore you would leave my family alone! You swore you wouldn't hurt the people I love!"

The man chuckled then replied, "I thought you meant those fucking vampires. I never thought you could love humans when you feed off of them."

Seras was going to kill him when jack coughed up a large amount of blood. Seras listened to his heart and heard it slow down.

_My brother had nothing to do with this! He's too young to have his life ended this way. I don't want him to be a vampire but I don't want him to die either._

Just then Seras heard her mother scream and saw her on the floor. Dead. That bastard murdered her mother and now he started to walk toward her and jack.

_Oh gods please don't take my baby brother from me. You already took my mother. Please not jack! _

Seras was grabbed by the neck and thrown across the room and landed in her mother's body. As she lay next to her dead mother all Seras could feel was guilt.

_It's my entire fault. If only I didn't come. Mum would still be alive and Jack wouldn't be dying._

Seras was then grabbed and thrown into the wall, picked up by the neck and was getting choked, but then he remembered Seras was already dead. So he went to jack.

"Please don't. Please don't hurt him. He's only a child! Please leave my baby brother alone! Please DON'T!"

When jack opened his eyes he saw his sister crying and begging for whoever punched him to leave him alone. Then he saw some man walk up to Seras and started kicking her in the stomach.

Jack felt something wet so when he looked he saw his mother lying next to him dead! She still had tears falling down her eyes and when he looked back to Seras he saw she going to get killed.

The man kept on kicking Seras in her stomach and since Seras didn't have any blood and was in the sunlight: her body couldn't handle and more.

Just then a crack was heard and Seras screamed in pain! She had a broken rib, but no not just one she had several. Jack was fucking pissed off! Then he felt his body being lifted and heard someone say,

"Seras you need blood don't you? Then take his blood. He's already dead so why not."

Jack was thrown to Seras and the smell of blood was just so intoxicating. As she fangs started to grow Jack was suddenly so afraid.

_Seras won't do it. I know she won't, but I've never seen her like this. It's like my blood is putting her under some kind of spell. Oh god! Seras don't do it please!_

_Just then _she yelled, "NO! I won't kill my own brother! I don't care if he's human he's still my little brother and I love him! One of us has to go to high school, go to college, get a good job and be something in this world instead of a vampire! I would never do that to jack even if be begged me to turn him. I won't!"

Jack felt so honored to be Seras's little brother. She wanted so much for him. Wanted things that he knew she couldn't get or have anymore. And Seras said that she felt a sharp pain and realized they stabbed her with a knife in the chest!

Seras tried to scream but couldn't 'cause the pain was too much, but when she looked at Jack all he saw was the pain she had to live through all her life.

This pissed Jack so much that all he wanted to do was protect his sister from all the pain she felt in this world.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop and Jack was looking at the man who Seras called 'Father'.

"Do you really want to protect Seras? Do you want to protect the girl you call sister? If so take my hand and accept the power that comes with it."

Jack then heard Seras scream so loud and he saw what they were doing to her. They were trying to rape her! Jack turned around and grabbed her father's hand.

I know it's confusing but Jack was never her brother. He was her protector and one of the two reasons why the man in white wanted her. Jack will explain everything in the chapter.


	6. The Reason pt 1

Alucard

**Alucard's Thought's**

Seras

_Seras's Thought's_

Last Time:

Seras tried to scream but couldn't 'cause the pain was to much, but when she looked at Jack all he saw was the pain she had to live through all her life. This pissed Jack so much that all he wanted to do was protect his sister from all the pain she felt in this world.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop and Jack was looking at the man who Seras called 'Father'. "Do you really want to protect Seras? Do you want to protect the girl you call sister? If so take my hand and accept the power that comes with it." Jack then heard Seras scream so loud and he saw what they were doing to her. They were trying to rape her! Jack turned around and grabbed her father's hand.

Now:

Right when Jack touch the man's hand something weird happened. Jack had Seras in his arms bridal style and they were at the Hellsing manor. Plus there were at least a dozen hellhounds at his command. Suddenly Seras opened her eyes and looked at jack. "STOP!" whispered Seras, "STOP THE ATTACK!" Jack looked at her and realized this was hurting Seras so he called his army of hellhounds back. Seras looked at her brother and tears started to come down her face. "You've grown. I'm so proud of you Jack. I wish I could have protected you and mum but i couldn't. I'm weak even though I train everyday."

All of a sudden Seras screamed in pain and Jack disappeared and reappeared in Sir Integra's office and demeaned, "GIVE ME BLOOD! PLEASE MY SISTER WONT LAST ANY LONGER! SERAS NEEDS BLOOD! PLEASE MY SISTER IS GOING TO DIE!" Walter was always one step ahead of everyone and when Jack entered the room Walter was already by Seras feeding her the blood. "Lay her down." said Walter.

As Jack placed Seras down he heard something snap and suddenly both Jack and Seras howled in pain. Jack changed back into his kid form and fell to the ground bleeding again. Alucard walked to him and asked him if he wanted to be a vampire seeing that he wasn't going to live anyways. Might as well end his suffering now, but Jack couldn't move so when Alucard went to bite him Seras's eyes snapped opened and a ring of black fire burned and throw Alucard away from jack.

When everyone looked at Seras she looked like a demon from hell. "You dare touch what doesn't belong to you! DONT you DARE TOUCH my BROTHER! He will not become a vampire!" Seras's flames suddenly turn bluish red when she looked at Jack. She lifted him up and looked into the sun and begged God to save her brother.

As the sun came up more and more Seras got burned more and more. Alucard tried to move Seras but whenever he got close to her, her flames would always throw him to a wall. "Please don't take Jack from me. He's the only thing I have that keeps me sane. If I lose jack then I'll become a monster." Seras choked on her own tears to the point where she wasn't breathing at all. Even though breathing wasn't a problem for her, still she like to breath. She felt somewhat 'normal'. The pain in Seras body was starting to take its toll on her, but she wouldn't ask for help. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

_Jack. I don't want you to be a vampire. I want you to do all the things I cant. Like going in the sun, going to school, having friends, and having babies. I want you to have the family I know I never will have. You're my sun. The happiness in my darkened world. You're the light of my life. Please don't leave me in this dark place. Please my sun you have to live._

All of a sudden bright red orange flames (like from the sun) covered Seras and Jack. Then both of them were lifted into the flames, Seras had to bite her lip from screaming 'cause the pain suddenly got a lot worse but she wouldn't let go of Jack. She couldn't. Something about Jack kept her powers in check. "Seras don't be stupid! Let go of jack or your going to die!" yelled Erick. "He's right Seras! Let him go! Let him go at once!" shouted Integra.

Everyone but Ricky was yelling and shouting at Seras to let go of Jack, he knew she needed him. That she couldn't live with out him. That there was something about jack that kept Seras's power in check and the reason why 'They' wanted her. "Stop! Everyone stop!" shouted Ricky. "Cant you see that Seras wont let go because he's the only family she has! You all should be helping her instead of yelling at her, because right now she needs you all more than ever!" With that said Ricky ran to the flames and help Seras with whatever she was doing.

Ricky held on to Seras as she held on to Jack. Suddenly they were thrown out of the flames and Seras was almost a crisp. She was burnt everywhere but as she healed everyone saw her trying to go back to the flames for Jack. "Seras enough." whispered Ricky. She looked at him them at the flames and before she fainted she whispered, "Jack please come back to me." "Walter bring me some blood. I'm going to need a lot of blood by the looks of it."

Erick ran to Seras and went to hug her but Ricky wouldn't allow it. "Why can't I hug her!" "Are you blind or just stupid! Can't you see she's barely alive! If Seras doesn't get blood in her body NOW she's GOING TO DIE!" When Walter got back Ricky opened blood pack after blood pack and poured some on her body and the rest in her mouth.

"Why are you putting it on her body?" asked Integra.

"It's to help her heal faster. Back in the U.S there was this young vampire who was left in the sunlight until she was like Seras. Everyone thought the little girl was dead and her parents were losing hope," explained Ricky, "I hated seeing the girl dying. Well one day as I was cleaning her wounds I had cut my self and my blood fell on to her skin. What I saw was amazing. Her skin was sucking in the blood helping her heal faster and when I told the doctors about this, they covered her in blood as well as feed it to her. With in weeks she was better then before. That's why I'm putting the blood on her skin."

Erick then started to help out and as time passed you saw Seras getting better and better but she wasn't out of the blue just yet.

Then Seras began to open her eyes and tears fell from her face as she saw jack inside the ring of fire the sun had created. Seras lifted her hand when though it caused her pain, then she used her flames to lift her into a standing position (A/n: I'm so sorry if I spelled that wrong! I'm suck on stupid right now). "Jack. Jack this is my entire fault isn't it? I should have been stronger that way I could have protected you and mum. If I was stronger than I could have protected you both better."

Just then the men in white came ready to take not only Seras BUT Jack as well. "Get the boy as well. We need to run some test on him."

"You touch my baby brother and I swear on all I love you will die a slow and painful death." hissed Seras as she turned around and looked at them all with a look that could freeze hell.

"Don't just stand there! Get the boy!"

"I warned you all!" shouted Seras as she called her flames and started to kill everyone and everything she thought would hurt or take Jack away. While she was fighting Jack realized why they wanted Seras so badly. He opened his eyes and saw his sister killing people and enjoying it! Now he knew why Seras said he was the only one that kept her sane. Jack quickly jumped out of the flames that healed him, ran to Seras and held her.

"PLEASE SERAS STOP! I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE. I'LL STAY HUMAN! BUT PLEASE STOP! I DONT WANT TO SEE ANYMORE BLOOD SHED! PLEASE!" cried looked at the boy that was holding her back she realized it was Jack and that he didn't die. "Ja-Jack. Jack is tha-that really you?" "Yes so please no more blood shed." Seras nodded, called back her flames, and fell to her knees. "Don't worry. I got you." "GRAB THE MONSTER NOW! SHE WEAKENED! ONCE WE GET AHOLD OF HER WE CAN CONTINUE THE TESTS!"

Seras looked at the men in white and knew if she didn't move Jack then he was going to get hurt again and probably die. So she did the only thing she could: use her body as a shield to protect Jack. She felt something pierce her body and when she looked down she saw a sword sticking out of her stomach. Jack looked wide-eyed at his sister and the blood that fell from her body. "Seras." whispered Jack as he saw Seras fall into the arms of the man that stabbed her.

Suddenly the sun started to shine brighter than before and Jack was covered in its flames. "Let go of my big sister! Now!" With out warning Jack transformed into something that no one but Erick has ever saw. "It can't be you. You were said to be dead. There is no way you could have survived the flames from Shadow. She used all her powers to kill and in the process (A/N: I'm so sorry I spelled this wrong again! I cant spell for the life of me!) she died as well."

"Let her go now!"

"HURRY! BEFORE HE GETS AHOLD OF HER! TAKE HER TO THE CASTLE!" shouted the man in charge. Jack charge at them but was stopped by an enemy he thought he killed ages ago. As they fought Seras was taken away and Jack was wounded. Then the man said, "If you really want her back, Joker, you'll come to the castle and finish what we started all those years ago."

Erick looked at the person called Joker and punched him! "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON JOKER! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! SHADOW USED ALL HER POWERS EVEN HER LIFE TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE!"

"I can explain everything. If you let me. I can tell you the real reason they want Seras. Why they did all those things to her."

Erick looked at Joker and sighed, "Fine. Talk."

"Do you remember when they came for Shadow all those years ago?"

"Yes. How could I forget? I was the one to stayed with her as she cried."

"The real reason why they wanted Shadow was because she was still a virgin..."

"What are you taking about!"

"LET ME FINISH!" GROWLED Joker. "I over heard 'Them' talking and what I heard made perfect sense as to why they were there."

"Well what did they say?" asked Ricky. "They said, 'we must make sure she doesn't have a relationship with any man. She must stay pure if she is to have the baby.' What they really said was that she was to give birth to the strongest baby in the world but only if she was still a virgin. They had someone already picked out for her to have sex with."

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. "Plans changed didn't they Joker?"

"Yes. Shadow and I made love and she ended up pregnant."

"YOU WERE THE FATHER! YOU BASTERED! WHY DID YOU LEAVE IF YOU KNOW SHE WAS CARRING YOUR BABY? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE CRIED HER SELF TO SLEEP?" Joker flinched as he listens to Erick. "When I came back to castle to talk to her, she had told me that the baby had died while she was giving birth. I remember feeling like my whole world crashed down on me. My baby died while coming out of her womb but worst of all that the whole village thought of Shadow as a whore. I didn't want that to happen but then Shadow was kidnapped."

"Yea everyone thought that you did it because of how you felt for Shadow. Then one day she comes back, and she started fighting you. No one knew why this would happened because she loved you with all her heart, But when she died everyone trying to kill you, everyone was heart broken. Plus those men in the white started asking where she had buried her baby."

That's when Alucard asked, "What's this have to do with Seras?"


End file.
